Steel Keshmin
Steel Keshmin was the District 2 female tribute in the 3rd Hunger Games, and was subsequently resurrected for the Careers All-Star Games, and again for the Patriot Games. She was thirteen during the rebellion, and saw horror after horror, including the death of her brother's best friend, crushed to death under a fallen building. Steel vowed never to stand by again while innocents died. Conditioned to believe the Capitol from a young age, she joined the peacekeepers at the age of fifteen. As a cadet, she was a hard worker and a good friend. Steel was reaped into the 3rd Hunger Games, and from that moment on began to question if the Capitol was really what it claimed. Games Description (3rd Hunger Games) Steel was a cadet peacekeeper before being reaped into the 3rd Hunger Games. She rationalized the Capitol's death sentence by telling herself it was just like any other deployment to a dangerous situation. During the bloodbath, she killed the District 3 male. She couldn't help but notice he looked no different from the war casualties of the rebellion. She survived for a week in the rocky, canyon-filled arena, but was confronted by the brother and sister pair from Eleven on Day 7. The girl, Shade, was determined to get her brother home. She attacked Steel, who would have won the fight until Shade's brother Quinn threw himself before his sister. Horrified, Steel was paralyzed with indecision. Was she ''really ''doing the right thing? Before she could decide, Shade attacked like an animal, inflicting a devastating wound on the girl's side. Steel fled, but without medical attention succumbed to bleeding and shock. All-Stars: The Killer Elite Resurrected for a special careers-only All-Star Game, Steel was shocked by the transformation of the tributes from her district into trained butchers. She gathered two other reluctant killers (District Two Female Cierra Daline Two male Troy Cahill) and steeled herself for the ordeal ahead. In the bloodbath, Steel was nearly killed by Venus Lorieta, but Cierra distracted her by throwing a mace and the whole alliance escaped unscathed and carrying plenty of supplies. All were relieved and a little amused to discover that the arena was an old military base from before the Dark Days, and Steel's martial experience could serve them well. Not long after, the alliance was attacked and Steel shot. Cierra was killed by the attackers, but Steel and Troy escaped due to the intervention of mutt dogs that chased away the invaders. Steel was tortured by losing her ally, feeling that, as the leader, she was responsible. With the mutts on their trail, and Steel slowed by injury, the remaining two made the decision to split up. After wishing her luck, Troy left. Steel took refuge in a bunker, and was safe while mutts ravaged the other alliances and tribute clashed, resulting in a number of deaths. Meanwhile the determined dog continued to batter the door of the bunker. Finally, the door gave. Steel made a dash for the window and had nearly gained the roof when the mutt got hold of her leg and locked on. She shook it free, but the dog took a hunk of leg with it. She pulled herself to the roof and did all she could, but the extent of the trauma was too much, and hypovolemic shock took her down when no mutt could. The Patriot Games The Patriot Games was completely unconventional in that it was un-televised and largely secret. Only the most loyal and entertaining tributes were selected, where they were formed into teams of Heroes and Villains and forced to square off through a series of tests. Steel formed a close bond with District 1 Female and Panem's Darling Rhoda Hamilton over the course of the Games. The two supported and helped each other through the series of sadistic tests until they were the only two left. The final test was simple: shoot a loved one, and you lived. Two could win. Rhoda pulled the trigger. Steel, her doubts over the Capitol turned to knowledge of deep evil, could not. She let the young girl she was told to kill live. And the Capitol she so loved shot her. Personality Indoctrinated from an early age, Steel is intensely loyal toward the Capitol. She has genuine heroic tendencies, and believes in justice, honor, bravery, and helping the less fortunate. However, all these traits are misdirected by her loyalty to evil people. She helps others in her district, but she despises the outer districts. Over the course of her three Games, Steel has been disillusioned and her eyes opened. Honor and bravery no longer lie in serving the Capitol, but in saving its victims. Trivia * Steel was training to be a peacekeeper before her first reaping. * She has a younger brother named Maximus. He was twelve when she was reaped, but is now past fifty. * Her former training squad mate, Casey, now commands the peacekeeping force in District 3.